The Angel and the Soldier Boy
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: A class assignment turned to a One Piece fanfic XD this short story tells of a little birthday-girl's toys coming to life after she goes to bed, and the toys have to battle pirates to retrieve the birthday-girl's 'treasure! XD


**~ + this story is based off of the word-less video called 'The Angel and the Soldier Boy'. I originally wrote this as a class assignment. The assignment was to put words to the mute-story, so.. then I just changed a few names here and there, and I got a One Piece fanfic! XD I know the characters are very.. ooc, but, I hope that doesn't make the story too terrible.. XD let me know what you think afterwards, if you want me to change any names, or anything else! thanks for reading! XD + ~**

* * *

**The Angel and the Soldier Boy**

Apis, her family and friends sat around the dining table and watched Apis the birthday girl blow out the candles on her large birthday cake. Apis was turning 4 and it was a big day for her and her family, and she rubbed her hands together while she waited to eat her cake.

"Happy Birthday, Apis!" the party guests told Annie while she blew out the candles.

"Make a wish!"

"Hmm.. okay! I made my wish!"

Apis grinned as her guests all stood around her and clapped. Apis looked happily over at her new presents and stuffed animals. Apis had gotten a new pink piggy bank as a gift. Another two of her gifts were two little dolls; one an angel, and the other was a brave soldier boy.

"I think I'll bring the angel and boy with me when I go to sleep," Apis told her mother as they watched the guests leave her birthday party. "And I'll put a coin in my new piggy bank, then I'll put it on my table!" Her mother laughed and patted her back, soon ushering Apis into her bedroom to go bed.

While Apis was falling asleep, the pirate book she had been reading fell off of her bed and slid onto the floor. The book lay open, with a page of pirates facing the ceiling. Soon, the pirates blinked to life and jumped off of the page and into real life.

"Ahh.. the sleepy one's asleep n' it's time for a lit'l bit o' plundering," the pirate captain told his mate. The captain looked around him, and suddenly spotted the piggy bank.

"You see that, Helmeppo? That bank up yonder?" the captain asked, pulling his first mate close by the shoulder.

"Yea, cap'n Morgan, but how are we to ever reach it?" Helmeppo asked his captain, scratching his head. Captain Morgan and Helmeppo stood and pondered for a moment, looking over their options. Then, Captain Morgan saw something and pushed Helmeppo towards it.

"Helmeppo, that odd rope by the large wooden table! Climb it n' we'll be up to our chest in riches!" Captain Morgan told Helmeppo, and Helmeppo only looked back at his captain for a moment before climbing the lamp cord with a devious grin.

Meanwhile, another friend awakened from his slumber; the toy soldier boy. The soldier blinked and stood up, listening to the pirates' commotion. The soldier sighed and walked across Apis' bed to the nightstand just after Helmeppo the pirate had managed to push the piggy bank with the one coin in it off of the table and back to Captain Morgan.

"Hey!" the soldier boy shouted, sliding down the lamp cord to take on the pirates, with sword in hand.

"Well, well, we've got a boy here who seems to be handing me his life on a platter!" Captain Morgan said as he stared down the boy's sword.

"Give back Apis' piggy bank!" the soldier pushed on, giving his sword a shaky little swish. Captain Morgan laughed and smiled to Helmeppo as he pulled a pistol out of his jacket pocket.

"I don't know who this 'Apis' is, but I'mma thinkin' that this here treasure is ours. You can't do much to better your odds, little boy!" Morgan teased, tapping the soldier's forehead with the barrel of his gun.

"My name's Zoro.." the soldier boy muttered softly as he dropped his sword to the ground and was pushed along with the pirates while they made off with Annie's bank.

Back on Apis' pillow, the little toy angel blinked innocently as he sat up, hearing the three people drag something out of the bedroom door. The angel stood up and looked around, noticing Zoro's absence.

"Where could he be? And where did the piggy bank go?" the angel whispered to himself as he walked across the table, slid ungainly down the cord, and found Zoro's sword on the floor next to the open pirate book. He gasped, "He even lost his sword! Where is oro?" Hee let a stray tear fall down his cheek as he slid Zoro's sword into his own belt and set out after him.

The angel walked out of Apis' bedroom. She walked past Apis' parents' room, and Apis' baby-brother's room, looking for Zoro.

"Zoro, you sure went a long way.." the angel told himself, walking past the bathroom. Inside, two flies buzzed around and pestered the angel into swinging his sword at them fruitlessly. Then, a spider appeared.

"I hate spiders!" the angel shrieked as the spider chased him to the staircase. He slipped halfway down the staircase when a sleeping house cat awoke and spotted the angel.

"Why me?!" he screeched, running down the stairs and past the living room piano to a potted plant with high foliage. "Maybe if I climb this plant..". He climbed the pot, avoiding the cat's pawing, and then as he neared the top, he was knocked off by the cat. The angel flew off the plant and onto the piano, where a model ship was placed in front of a painting of the sea. The angel looked around the ship.

"Zoro might be there!" the angel said, climbing the anchor onto the currently deserted ship. He took a few steps when suddenly a bell tolled, and pirates poured out of their cabins and onto the main deck, shouting and doing their jobs.

"Hoist the anchor!"

"Secure the heading!"

"Fly the jibs and topsails!"

"Get off your drunken' feet, lad, get to workin' on the ship, not your liquor!"

The angel shrunk behind a large barrel and peered out, watching the sun-browned men sweat as they hoisted sails and moved crates below deck. Suddenly, the ship rumbled and jumped off into the painting of the sea, rocking and creaking on the high seas.

"They appear to have gone below deck," the angel mumbled after a minute, looking around the deck as he crept to the entrance to the galley. Inside, pirates played music and gambled and drank rum, all the while dancing and laughing and fighting.

"Oi, now who told you that?"

The sound of a breaking bottle was barely noticed by the pirates, but clearly frightening to the angel.

"Play that one song, Henry! The song about the ladies of Spain!"

At this, the pirates all joined in singing this song about the ladies of Spain, and some managed to bump each other into fighting, and never noticed the angel slip by the table and into the inner chambers.

"Scary.." the angel whimpered.

Captain Morgan yawned as he walked into his cabin, not paying any attention as the angel jumped behind a pillar to hide from him. Luckily, he was too drunk to care at all. Morgan held his bottle awkwardly in his hook-hand, and clumsily let the bottle slip from his hands and crash onto the wooden planks below, letting the liquid run all over the floor. The captain looked at his ruined rum and drunkenly cried to himself. The angel almost laughed at him, but decided against it as Captain Morgan wobbled to his hammock and fell in, falling asleep quickly.

"He's one weird captain," the angel told himself with a smirk, and tip-toed out from behind his hiding place. Suddenly, the angel caught sight of Zoro, tied up and helpless on the other side of the room.

"Luffy!" Johnny called out, shuffling his feet in excitement on the floor. Luffy the angel shushed him with a smile and set about untying him. Zoro was ecstatic to be free and with Luffy again.

"Luffy! Thank you, thank you! I'm so happy to see you!" Zoro said hurriedly, grinning as he bent down and kissed Luffy's hand. Luffy blushed.

"You're... you're welcome, Zoro," Luffy told him, and he silently gave him back his sword. Zoro smiled at him, and then caught sight of a treasure chest in the corner. Zoro turned Luffy to show him the chest.

"Look at that!

"A treasure chest? But where's the key?"

Zoro looked around, and then saw a ring of keys around a loop in Captain Morgan's pants. Zoro put a finger to his lips and crept toward the sleeping pirate, with Luffy close behind him. Zoro cut the ring of key's off Morgan's belt, and Luffy held them carefully as they moved to open the chest.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Zoro asked Luffy, quite obviously excited. Luffy rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Just open the chest, Zoro."

"Fine, fine."

Zoro stuck the key into the chest. Luffy watched as he opened the chest, and the light reflected off of Apis' coin. Zoro and Luffy looked at each with grins on their faces.

"We sure fooled those pirates," Zoro told Luffy, and they both decided to hide the coin from the pirates.

* * *

"Land ho!"

"Drop the dinghy!"

"Row, my hearts! Row!"

The pirates rowed the empty chest to land, dug a hole, and right before burying it, the pirates opened up the chest to admire their treasure. All the pirates about fainted when they didn't see the coin.

"The treasure!"

"Where'd it go?"

"Cap'n Morgan, our ship's turning away from us!"

All the pirates on shore watched as two figures made off with their ship, grumbling and trying to figure out a plan. On the ship, Luffy and Zoro were smiling and grinning while they sailed away from the pirates.

"So happy that we're getting away from those filthy pirates," Zoro laughed. Luffy nodded. Then, they heard somehing from behind them..

"Zoro?"

"What?"

"I think they might be following us..?" Luffy whispered, pulling Zoro around to see the approaching rowboat. Zoro froze.

"I don't think we're getting enough wind to escape," Zoro stated, looking up at the lightly flapping sails. Zoro then looked out at the sky, and saw even more bad news.

"Luffy, look! There's storm clouds!" Zoro yelped, giving the wheel to Luffy while he struggeled to pull up the sails in time for the thrashing winds of the storm. Unfortunately, Zoro was too late and the salty ocean winds slit the sails into useless tatters.

"Zoro! This is bad!" Luffy screamed, trying to be heard above the crashing waves and winds. Zoro grit his teeth and held onto the nearest rope for his life.

"Hold on tight!" he bellowed, as the ship itself was flung out of the raging sea and back into the calm embrace on the ship's stand in Apis' living room. Zoro and Luffy sighed from relief.

"Phew! Now that that's over.." Zoro began, regaining his breath.

"Should we.. go get the coin then?" Luffy asked, and then the two went down to Captain Morgan's room and retrieved the coin, strapping it to Zoro's back.

"Now, we'll get off the ship by the anchor, then back down onto the chair," Luffy explained, pointing out his plan to Zoro. They did what was planned out.

Meanwhile, the pirate-filled rowboat burst from the painting and out onto the piano, right next to the ship.

"Where'd they go, cap'n?"

"Damned if I know, Coby!"

"I'm not feeling the best.."

"Look! A cat!" Helmeppo shouted.

The house cat that Luffy had sen earlier now pestered the pirates.

"Luffy, come on! Let's go to the stairs!" Zoro told her, pulling him along by his hand. Luffy nodded and ran with him. Meanwhile, upstairs in Apis' baby-brothers' room, a teddy bear and a toy mouse heard the angel and soldier escaping and decided to send down a toy helicopter to save them from the pirates, who were closing the distance between them.

"Thanks!" Luffy told the helicopter man as he lifted them off the ground and up the stairs. The helicopter man gently put the soldier and angel on the carpet, and gave them a nod. Zoro saluted him and set off with Luffy towards Apis' room.

"Push on, my hearts of gold! Keep going!" Captain Morgan was yelling at his crew, trying to force them up the stairs quickly to catch up with his stolen treasure.

"It's too steep!" Helmeppo whimpered, and got a glare from his captain inreturn.

"No time for slackers now! Keep climbing!" Morgan insisted, prodding Helmeppo forward up the steps.

Zoro and Luffy had made it back to Apis' nightstand, and put the coin back in the pink pggy bank with grins on their faces.

"I wondered why you wanted to bring back the coin so badly," Luffy told Zoro, a they both laughed just as the pirates had managed to get into Apis' room. "Zoro, the pirates!"

The two friends backed up behind the pirate book and cowered, waiting, when Zoro had an idea.

"We'll close the book on them!"

"Sounds painful.."

"Oh c'mon! Let's do it!"

"Okay, fine."

"Where'd the rascals go.." Morgan was asking himself, looking around and wandering back onto his pirate book. The pirates folowed him there.

"One.."

"Two..!"

"Three!"

On three, Luffy and Zoro pushed the book closed, pressing the pirates back into their story once more.

"Good job, Luffy, and thank you for saving me!" Zoro told his friend with a smile. Luffy only giggled and nodded.

Suddenly, Apis awoke. Luffy and Zoro froze, appearing back as toys. Apis sleepily put her piggy bank back on her nightstand, and held the angel and soldier boy in her hand as she fell asleep once more.

Zoro gave Luffy a wink, and Luffy returned it, happy to be safe again.


End file.
